


"Just Let Me Die" Akechi Goro Alt. Ending Fic

by Moon_AM



Category: Persona 5, persona 4 crossover
Genre: Adachi Tohru gaurdian, Atelophobia, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Imperfection, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolophobia, Multiple Personalities, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: This is a continuation of the fight after Akechi's Betrayal in a world where something was different, that something won't be revealed until you read, it will focus on lots of mental problems and may be too heavy for some readers.Viewer discretion is advised.Akechi didn't want to live, but sadly this is exactly what he got after that fateful day. But he's still alive, and there are a lot of things he must face now that he's realized himself. The only problem is, the past isn't going anywhere, and he can't run from himself any longer. After being in a coma, follow Akechi over the course of the next year while he waits for Akira to get back, and with a few new faces for Akechi, he may just find his place in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Akechi was in a word, Very tired.   
He stared up at the hospital rooms ceiling; wondering why, after all that had happened, why he was not dead.   
The room was bland, and looked completely terrible, except for the small bouquet of flowers that Akira suggested the group buy for him, which were all different colors and styles. He came to conclusion each picked their favorite type of flower, which is why he knew exactly who picked one up made of chocolate.   
"Futaba...Of course she would.." He mumbles to himself as e returns his gaze to the ceiling.   
  
_why aren't I dead?..._  
  
He thinks, slowly pushing himself up with pain, god it burned. He winced as he forced himself onto his feet, the floor was just as cold as expected, and he began to stumble over to the mirror on the other side of the room. That was hard enough in itself, but once he got there, he almost wish he hadn't gotten up.   
  
His once smooth face looked like it had been through war, covered in bandages, Eyes dead and no longer holding spark. His shoulders were slumped downwards, arms were bruised from the fight he had taken part in who knows how long ago.  But worst of all was definitely his chest.   
His chest had a large bandage that wrapped around his shoulder, and around his back to re-meet the part in front, he slowly took hold of the butterfly clips that held it on, and took a deep breath.   
His hands bean to shake as he unwrapped it, and soon the material bandage was gone, now there was just a square of bloody gauze attached to his chest, he barely touched it, and he nearly yelled with pain, the blood must have caused it to stick to the wound at some point, and this hurt far worse than Akechi had anticipated. He decided he could wait no longer, but took precaution by stuffing part of the outer bandage into his mouth.   
He inhaled shakily with all his strength, and ripped it off as fast as he could, screaming behind the bandage blocking his mouth , and within a few seconds, the pain turned to a dull throb, he slowly raised his face to meet himself in the mirror again, and that's when he saw.   
The shot wound.   
That small little hole right next to his heart. Why hadn't he died?  
This is a question he constantly asked himself, Dying would have been a better option.   
He slowly tried to fix the bandages, so maybe the nurses wouldn't see that he had taken them off. He couldn't help it at the moment, and he just needed to see his damage.   
He sighed as he walked back to his bed, turning on his side to stare out of the window, it was raining heavily. The sky was grey as the outside bustled with city life. He could see the entrance to Shibuya station from there, bustling with life as usual.   
But this didn't make him smile. He had wished he would never have seen the city again.   
The grey sky reflected his entire mood. So did the rain.   
He felt something on his face, and slowly raised his hand to see what it was, it was warm and wet, but when he licked his hand slightly, he finally knew what it was.   
Tears.  
Warm, salty, thick tears.   
He was actually surprised, he hasn't remembered the last time he cried.   
And he let them fall onto the pillow, the rain outside made the trees sway in the wind, and everything was cast into a grey overtone.   
"Why Am I still Here?.." Akechi mumbled to no one in particular. After all, no one was there.   
_**"They let you live because they pity you. Fool."**_  
"W-who's there?!" Akechi sat up quickly, and gripped where his gun would have usually been, too bad it actually wasn't there.   
****_"No one in particular."_  
The voice said in a quiet tone, for some reason Akechi felt his head start to burn in pain, that's when he realized it was in his head, and it kept talking, saying things he couldn't process at the moment, and the room began to fade in and out of existence, he felt light headed, and that's when he saw the being. The terrible being he knew all too well.   
His shadow.  
It smirked at him, and Akechi felt rage.   
He got out of his bed and stared at him.   
**"Oh come on, you know you don't really want to kill me, cause that would kill you too."**  
Akechi's eye twitched, and he growled a bit as he ran  towards the figure, despite how much it hurt.   
"That's exactly what I want to do!" He yelled, and the shadow moved out of the way as Akechi slammed into the wall, and doctors came in quickly, he started struggling as the shadow stood smirking in the corner, and they pinned him on the bed, the shadow leaning over him with tons of faces that he didn't know.  
The shadow smirked as he laughed slightly, Akechi Felt the needle on his arm prick, and he knew his black out was coming as he blinked, and the doctors grips released his arms and legs.   
The shadow gave one final line before he blacked out against his will.   
**"See you later sunshine~"**  
****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has been released from the hospital, after unknowingly being there for much longer than he expected, he finally learns just what happened. He also has a very interesting talk with someone on a train.  
> The torture has only begun.

Akechi was supposed to be released a month ago.   
But instead, they kept him longer because of his outbursts.   
The shadow would taunt him until he lost it, and he would try to attack it like a fool. He knew he couldn't touch it, but his natural human instinct made him go after it anyway.   
Today was the last day he was supposed to be held, but the shadow wasn't giving up that easy.   
**"Come on, you know you need help... Stay here. AND ROT WITH ME"**  
Akechi felt his throat become dry as he gripped the remote to his TV harder. He took a deep inhale of the stale medicated air, and focused his face on the TV screen.   
**"Akechii..."**    
It began taunting him, singing his name like some sort of song.   
Akechi's hands flexed around the remote and the bedside grip, he was in his normal clothing, his same old pants, and his coat. His shoes were on the floor to be put on later of course.  
"Leave me alone." Akechi said with great difficulty. He was terribly afraid if he was being totally correct. The shadow began to laugh hysterically at him as the doctor came in with papers for him to sign, and Akechi struggled to write his own name, the shadow was whispering something he didn't understand in his ear.  
As soon as the doctor skimmed the papers, he said he was free to leave, and they would take care of the room.   
Akechi instantly got up once they left, blocking out as much of his shadow as he could, but his mind was getting fuzzy, and he was hallucinating again.  
The wall began to melt with black matter hand like forms beginning to stretch out of it, and he quickly grabbed his bag from the wall hanger, backing out of the room quickly, and running out the door, good thing the stairs were directly across his room. He took off down the steps as the darkness followed him, eating away at the walls, he widened his eyes and got up on the railing of the stairs, clutching onto his bag as he let go, and slid down with his eyes slightly closed, there were lots of turns of the spiral staircase, so the feeling of falling was almost eminent, bur miraculously, he didn't. He nearly felt the urge to smile, until he looked back, and saw the large wave of dark matter that was following him faster than ever. He'd looked for a little too long, and the railing came to an end.  
He felt himself become weightless during the fall, and he fell on his bag, face hitting the cold floor. But that was nothing to worry about right now, he scrambled up, and opened the door to the main hall as fast as he could, slamming it shut as he sighed in relief.   
A doctor down the hall gave him a small look, to which he stood up and gave a fake smile "Sorry, Guess I didn't realize how loud they were"   
To which the doctor nodded, and went into another room, Akechi took off at top walking speed after he was gone.   
He could hear the splurches of the Shadow matter.   
But he did not look back.   
He didn't want to. He knew it was there, so what was the point?  
"Here are my papers." He said to the desk jockey out front, who barely looked over them. To Akechi, this felt like ages.   
Her wandering eyes moving slower than the second hand on the clock, the page flipping so slow it physically hurt. He began to feel something on his ankle, it was cold. He knew what it was.  
"Well, everything seems to be in order." The Desk jockey stated after stamping the last page, and Akechi took off with the papers as soon as they touched his fingers, not caring who stared at his running right now.  He looked back, only to find nothing of what he had seen before, that's when he realized he was still walking.   
A kid on a bike zoomed past the front of him, causing him to jerk backwards.  
"Hey watch it Mister!" The kid yelled back at him, since when was he Mister?...  
He widened his eyes, realizing he hadn't payed attention to anything at all regarding the date.   
He began walking to the underground walkway, where there were newspapers. Everything looked the same, but different at the same time. Subways were still bustling, but there was no one whispering about Phantom thieves, were they all killed? Why was no one debating on weather or not they believed in them?  
He finally reached the newspaper rack, and what he saw horrified him.   
4/25, 20XX.  
_I...I've been in the hospital for that long? The last time I saw everyone was...Back in December?_  
He tried to remember, but it was really fuzzy, and that's when it dawned on him.   
"I...I was in a coma..." He mumbles to himself, hand on his forehead. "I was in a coma." He repeats to himself. He slides down the wall of the station, not caring who stared as he put his head in his knees.   
"I have to talk to Akira....Just to confirm this." He said with determination, and slowly began walking towards Shibuya's line.   
The train was rather empty actually, then he remembered the month.   
_Right...Summer break. School's out._  
"Excuse me young man." a voice said from next to him, he looked over to see a man in his twenties, hunched over a bit and very tired looking "I was just curious, you seem like you're thinking about something."   
He was quite surprised actually, that someone could tell so easily he was thinking.  
"It's...complicated." He mumbled, not meaning to say it, but he wanted to talk to someone.  
"Well, you can always find me again whenever you're ready to talk." He thought this was strange, but when he turned to ask, he was gone. Just as quick as he had appeared.   
He chalked it up to being another hallucination.   
"You're losing your mind again, Keep it cool." He mumbles to himself as he gets off the train, the small place where his friend used to live was still mildly busy, but for the most part, was still terribly run down. The cafe was where it had always been, and Akechi slowly opened the door, the smell of coffee  gave him serious nostalgia.  
There was shinjiro, making beverages for his regulars.  
"Excuse me!" Akechi said through the crowd, catching his attention.   
"Wow, Akechi. I didn't expect to see you again." He said in surprise "Want your regular?"   
Akechi was originally planning on leaving, but the smell began to intoxicate him "Y...Yeah. I'll take one." He slowly sat down.  "Do you, know where Akira is?" He asked as shinjiro made his drink.   
"Sorry kid, you missed him and the rest of his friends, apparently they're off somewhere for break."   
Akechi felt the dread sink in. And he realized just how fucked he was. They were the only other persona users in the entire place, there was no way he could take this problem on by himself.   
"Oh... Okay. If you hear from him can you let me know?" He asked as the cup slid over to him in a to go cup instead.   
"I will, and I'll tell him to check with you." Akechi let out a sigh of relief. Would Akira ever want to talk to him again after everything?...  
"Thank's shinjiro." He said getting up.   
"Come back anytime Akechi, it's quite quiet now that he's gone." Akechi nodded, and left out into the rain of shibuya, wondering what he was going to do. His apartment had provbably been rented to someone else at this point, his belongings might have been thrown away as well.   
What to do?....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying desperately to come up with actual chapter names.  
> But this chapter focuses on Akechi's first night home, which doesn't go well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm so sorry about the lack of room description but I really wanted to get to the nightmare parts, sorry. The closet   
> Also, is behind where you would be standing if you took the photo I inserted, meaning it's not in the photo.   
> Y O U H A V E N O I D E A H O W G R E A T I T W A S TO W R I T E "akechi" A ND "Only Boxers"

Akechi was on his way to where his old apartment was, and in surprise, found that everything was un-touched, inside the room was cleaner than he'd left it, and there was a small envelope on the table, fancy lettering, thick card stock paper.  
  
_"I took the_ _liberty of keeping your apartment clean, I didn't go through any of your things, nor did I take anything, but I kept it ready for when you got back._  
_~ A friend"_  
  
  
Akechi looked around, very confused and slightly scared he was still dreaming, He decided that since there was obviously no one here right now except him, he would call someone about security cameras whenever time permitted him to. But right now, the only thing that was mattered to Akechi was sleeping in his own bed again. He nearly ran to his room, and slammed the door, the room was exactly how he had left it.   
  
   
Everything was perfectly made to his standard, but he felt as if he needed to re-do some things, the picture framed seemed off.  
"Damnit..." He said fixing the painting on the wall, it wasn't at the correct angle to look good. By the time he realized it, he had redone his entire room, and it was nearly 1 in the morning.   
  
He sighed as he looked out at the small street beneath him, he was far away from Leblanc, but the busy city street still followed everywhere. There were a few students who he guessed didn't have enough money to go on fancy vacations or road trips, were playing around in the street below. Akechi heard glass breaking, and someone yelling, the group taking off down the street. There was someone chasing after them, but as soon as they dispersed into traffic, the person stopped, and stomped back down the street into the house across the street. 

Akechi should have felt something, but, he didn't. He didn't laugh at the groups scrambles, or the Anger of the unidentified neighbor. He felt nothing, nothing except the overbearing nothingness. His hand slowly reached for the blind's drawing cord, his fingers pulling down slower than he'd ever done anything before. The blinds coming down nearly startled him they were so fast to slam down in front of his face. But the surprise didn't last long at all, and it's soon back to half lidded, and he slid off his shirt, looking into the mirror inside the door of his closet, the bandages stared him back, he was instructed to leave them on for at least another week, just to make sure everything was okay.

Akechi closed the door to his closet and turned back to his room, and decided to just turn in for the night. He slowly slid off his pants, seing as his Air conditioning never worked in the first place. Akechi climbed into bed with only his boxers on, and turned to the wall. He felt his chest rise and fall, and he started to feel even more anxious than before.  
  
 **"Akechi...."**  
  
Someone whispered, this sent a chill down his spine. He slowly sat up and clutched his thin sheet.  
  
"Hello?...." He mumbled softly, that terrible dry feeling in his throat came back, and his closet handle clicked. Akechi felt his heart stop as he stared at the knob, the shutters casting light that made it all the more dark around the area of the closet.   
  
 **"Akechi Please..."**  
The door opened, and a woman came out that Akechi didn't recognize.   
  
She was wearing a white dress, and looked human enough. Her face was well defined, and her eyes were a light red. Her hair was long, and brown as well.   
  
 **"Don't you want to see your mother?"**  
Akechi suddenly felt something in his chest, and his eyes filled with tears almost instantly, for a minute he forgot what he was doing, and slowly got up from his bed as she lifted her arms up in a welcoming fashion.   
  
"Mom?..." His voice came out as some sort of quiet whisper, and he was almost within the grasp of her outstretched arms when he felt that same chill from the hospital, and instantly stopped, which made her frown.   
"Y...You aren't my mother. My mother is dead." He said backing up, and her face dropped.   
  
 **"No Akechi please, It's me I promise!"** She began walking towards him, but jerking her muscles as she moved, causing something that looked like a seizure to happen. Akechi Began to back away, his heart picking up faster than it did before.  
She kept walking towards him, but when the moonlight hit her white skin, it began peeling off, causing blood and the smell of burning flesh to permeate Akechi's nose as he finally hit the wall.  
 **"Akechi PleaSE!"** She hollered in a wavering voice, the skin was starting to melt from her face now, and her skeletal jaw still moved with the rest of her face.  **"PlEAsE"**  
Akechi slid down the wall, and hid his face into his knees, tears cascading down his face.  
  
  
"Stop it!!" He yelled, covering his ears with his hands, he felt a small thump on the ground in front of him, and he slowly looked up.   
  
In front of him was a skeleton, covered in blood and dissolving flesh, he wanted to throw up at the sight, and he scrambled back up, and ran into the bathroom, hiding in the shower, he closed the curtain as fast as he could, falling down into the cold porcelain.   
That's when he felt something grab his neck, and push him down to the tubs bottom.   
His shadow was on top of him, and its ice cold hands wrapped around the base of his neck like a clamp.   
  
Akechi's eyes widened and he tried to push the shadow off, but touching it made his hands burn. That's when one of the shadows hands left his neck, but not for long.  
He had turned the faucet on, and plugged the drain. Akechi's hands grabbed at the shadow faster, not caring about the burning sensation as the shadow began to laugh. The bathtub was like a ticking time bomb, and the shadow was the red wire.  
  
Akechi began to get lightheaded from his pointless struggling, and sensing this, the shadow removed one of his hands, and plunged the rest of Akechi's middle down to the bottom of the tub. If the bathtubs hard interior didn't hurt enough on the back of his head, the sudden realization he was now submerged underwater did.   
He held what little breath he had left and began clawing at the sides of the tub, his vision slowly growing more blurry, and his movements growing a bit slower.   
 _Isn't this what I wanted?..._  
He began fading out entirely, and didn't move a muscle, until the sneer on his shadows face became bigger, and he was suddenly thrown out of the tub, and onto his bathrooms floor.   
  
Akechi gasped for air, and began coughing.  
  
 **"You really thought I would allow you to die so early on? Try again Sunshine."**  
Akechi slowly stood, and looked in the mirror for a split second, the shadow behind him, and it's hands scratching down his arms.   
The blood pouring down onto the floor from his hands.   
Tears welled, but no scream was present.  
Akechi couldn't move, or think.   
All he felt was pain.   
The pain of being alive.  
 **"We've only begun."**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akechi woke up in a cold sweat, and nearly screamed when he woke, looking around quickly.   
There was no skeleton on the floor, or rotting corpse smell.   
  
Akechi slowly huddled up in the corner by the wall his bed was set against, and began to cry. He didn't know why, but they just started flowing into his palms. He stayed there until they fell no more, which he didn't keep track of at all, slowly sliding off his bed when he was done, and slinking into that god forsaken bathroom, keeping his eyes glued onto the shower curtain, as if it was some sort of B-rate horror flick.   
  
 _On three..._  
  
He thought to himself, inching closer and closer, before yanking it open.   
  
Everything was just the same as it was before.    
No evidence of the attempted murder last night. OR would that be considered a suicide attempt, because they were the same person?    
Akechi didn't know, but he thought about what it would be while he took his morning shower,  wrapping with a towel once he was done, only to look at the floor.   
And finally see the leftover blood on the carpet.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end of the chapter notes.   
> Akechi, having a new hope, travels to the nearby country to get a fresh start, but more things follow him than he wants to admit.

Akechi stared at the blood on the floor, feeling like there was something completely wrong about everything. He slowly began to work his way around the room, scared to even get close to it.  Even though it was just a blood stain, nothing made him more cautious in his own room.   
  
The kitchen wasn't much better either, his entire fridge was empty, and smelled of nothing but cool air. At first he just stared at it, then it dawned. He would have to leave and go into town.   
  
"N-no. I'm not going to leave this apartment." He said walking back to his bed with a straight face, staring at his wall. Everything was silent as he sat there with his arms crossed.   
  
 _"You're acting like a stubborn kid.  You're going to need to eat at some point, just go out and get some food, brat."  
_  
"Huh?" Akechi looked around, as if expecting to see someone at the window when he did, he shook his head at first, just thinking it was a game his mind was playing with him because of his newfound paranoia, that was until he saw the floor coming towards his face, like he had been kicked off his own bed. He turned around as quickly as he could have, scared and afraid it would be his shadow self, but instead he saw something else.   
  
There was a transparent figure sitting on his bed, a suit with a tie, and short wild looking brown hair. He also looked very bored and tired, as told by his furrowed brows and underlining dark circles. The only thing that made Akechi even more uncomfortable was the pair of wings on his back, which were small, but still present.  
  
(I imagine this sort of look: http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/014e9ddbea5813080f33b25dd625c0611401801352_large.jpg)  
  
Akechi couldn't say a word, and he felt the muscles in his throat stop working to create speech, his mouth was wide open.   
  
 _"Hello? Anybody home? I know damn well you can see me, and so do you."_  The figure rolled his eyes and stood up, offering a hand to Akechi to help him up.  _"You gonna get up or are you just gonna stay on the floor all day?"  
  
_ Akechi slowly extended his hand, taking the figures hand with caution, he was only about an inch shorter than Akechi himself. He could visibly see though, that this "person" was older than he was.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?..." Akechi said finally, his curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
 _"I'm Adachi tohru."_ He said looking around Akechi's room  _"I don't know if you've heard of me or not, but I was part of the police force in Inaba."_  It sounded like he was trying to brag, Akechi put on the best smile he could manage just to make it seem more annoying.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't."   
  
 _"Don't play dumb with me kid, I know you do."_ He was right, in the Academy Akechi was forced to write a report on the case this man had been part of.   
  
"So what if I do, I'm SURE I'm dreaming right now, and there are several factors to prove that." Akechi said as a matter of fact, old habits die hard. "First, An angel? come on. Angel's don't appear to normal people anyway. And second of all, you shouldn't be an angel, considering your crimes."   
Adachi laughed slightly.   
  
 _"Smart kid, but no. This is all too real I'm afraid. I was told by higher ups, that to earn a place in heaven I had to help someone else out. Not that I agreed, it was more of a forced thing. But here I am, and I'll be here for the next year or so."_  
  
"Wait, what?" Akechi was genuinely stunned for once, something that rarely happened. "First of all, there are higher up's in heaven?! Second, why you? Third how did YOU end up anywhere close to heaven?" Akechi  had about a dozen more questions about the entire thing, but stopped at just that for now.   
  
 _"Trust me, I didn't want to either. But we both gotta deal with it. Besides, we aren't that different if you think about it, but of course, the police never told the full story."_ He said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck  _"This is such a pain, I can't even get away from orders in death."  
  
_ Akechi's mind was twisting with thoughts, and questions without answers, what does he mean 'full story'? He was suddenly taken out of his headspace by a snap or two bringing him back to reality.   
  
 _"Geez, you space out easier than me. Well, anyway, go get your things."_ He said, walking over to a chair and sitting down, like he was some sort of parent waiting for a kid to put on their shoes.   
  
"E-excuse me?" Akechi blinked, standing there like he had just been asked to jump out the window.   
  
 _"I said get your shit, we're going shopping. Your fridge is empty, and I may be dead but I can still eat."_  Akechi widened his eyes at the bossyness of this character, and sighed, knowing it was best to try and play along for now, after all if it was a dream; which was his hope anyway; it wouldn't matter.   
  
"Fine, whatever. There's a grocery store down the road." Akechi said fixing his messy hair in the bathroom, he must have tossed and turned more than he remembered last night.  
  
 _"We're not going there, not today anyway. We're heading out of the city."_  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't have any money for that!" Akechi hissed as he poked his head out.   
  
 _"Why the hell do you think we're going? There are places out there where you won't run into anyone you know, and can work in peace. And there are some people who reside there who you should listen to. C'mon kid I  thought you were supposed to be some kind of detective prince."  
  
_ Akechi went to say something, and then realized Adachi did have a point. If someone he used to know ran into him on the street or at a job, he would surely have a panic attack, which would result in getting terminated from his job.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Akechi Admitted reluctantly, grabbing his briefcase, which was laid down on the floor next to his door, where he had put it before that fateful day...  
He pushed the thought away, after all, he was trying not to think right?  
"Where are we going if I may ask?" He said to Adachi from the other room.   
  
 _"Inaba of course, where else?"_  
  
  
  
  
 __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the main theme for this fanfic will be a Fanmade PMV that someone Animated on Youtube with Akechi, like if this fanfic was an anime that would be the opening and ending of it. I would gladly encourage all of you to watch it. "【Fanmade PV】Undead Enemy 【Persona 5 SPOILER】" Is the name of the video.   
> Also, I was thinking about introducing some un-cannon characters, and no, no romance plot this isn't an X reader. I just want to have Goro slowly make his own team, after all, there are many more terrible people in Shibuya that need checking, right? If you'd like to submit an OC please make a post on Deviantart or somewhere else on the internet addressable, maybe a google drive DOC or a small work on wattpad or here.   
> There is only one rule, NO WILD CARDS. Sorry, the main character here is Goro, not you lol.


	5. The Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After traveling to Inaba Akechi Decides to get familiar with the local layout, and meets a few very important people.

_'So, we're going back to the town where you were an investigator that killed people by hanging them on TV antennas?'_  
Akechi thought to his invisible-to-everyone-except-him acquaintance, who had informed him they could communicate when other people were around by thoughts. Stating that he would have looked absolutely insane by saying things to what normal people saw as nothing but the air.  
  
_'Yeah, but there's a bigger reason we're going back there right now. Bigger than you, and me,'  
  
  
_ Akechi was confused as to why they were going there, but after all, anything to get away from shibuya was a win in his book at the moment.  
  
_'I don't see how that's going to help, but whatever you say.'  
  
_ Akechi thought back with a sigh as he bought the Train ticket to Inaba, it was a 7 hour ride in total, but at least it was a straight ride with only a few stops in between. The train was, in a word, much older than the subways of Shibuya. His section was however, empty. Which did provide Akechi with a little bit of comfort in all.   
  
Akechi breathed a sigh of relief as the train began to move, the whistle sounding loudly as the station of Shibuya drifted away out the window view and it slowly turned into Urban scenery.  
  
_'So, why exactly are we going to Inaba?'  
_ Akechi asked again as the entity sat across from him.  
  
_'I told you, I don't know. But that's what I was instructed to do, so, I'm sure we can figure it out.'_  
  
Akechi sighed again, here he was. On a train to a city he'd only heard about in news articles and class. With only a briefcase full of absolute necessities, away from his home, and with an entity he wasn't even sure was real or another figment of his imagination at this point. Not to mention in life he was a sociopathic killer.   
  
What a way to visit a city for the first time.  
  
(I'm skipping the rest of the train ride, all it would consist of is them arguing and with the stress of senior year all I want right now is to continue the story.)   
  
Inaba was...New, to Akechi to say the least.  
  
The streets were lined with lamp posts, but they looked old and run down, the shops did as well along with much everything else.  
  
Akechi slowly got off the train, and it seemed as soon as he set his other foot down, the train was off again. Speeding away on the tracks.   
  
"Well, It's not what I'm used to but I suppose I can see the appeal." He said, beginning to walk down the street away from the train station. "You know this place better than I do, where do I go?"  
  
Adachi began thinking as he walked next to Akechi, well, more like just kinda hovered along with him.   
  
_"You need to get a job first obviously, but you need to change clothes as well. How much money do you have?"_  
  
Akechi pulled out his wallet, he only had about 60,000 yen. (Sixty Dollars)   
  
"Not much, about enough to buy a few things and some food for three days."   
  
_"There used to be a used clothing shop down here, just go in there till you can get some more money, things in there used to be pretty cheap."_  
  
Akechi nodded silently, feeling opposed to the idea of wearing clothes that were worn before really, but not having much of a choice with his current financial status. The used clothing shop was just like everything else in town, old and run down. But they still had what he needed as he opened the door quietly.   
He looked at Adachi curiously to see if he was coming, but Adachi just raised a brow at him, a clear no.   
  
There was another middle aged woman at the counter, her brown hair short and her brown eyes looking bored as she flipped through a Magazine.  
  
((Persona 4 is believed to have taken place in 2011, and Persona 5 was believed to have taken place in 2015, if Akechi was asleep all the way through that year until they left for summer break the year would be 2016. Meaning that the Persona 4 cast would have aged to the following:  
Yu, Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke: were 16/17 and are now 21/22  
Kanji, Rise, Naoto: 15-16 and are now 20/21   
Teddie: N/A   
Nanako: 6-7 and is now 11/12  
Dojima: 42-43 and is now 47/48))  
  
Akechi decided not to make his presence known for now as he looked through the racks of old clothing, eventually settling on a few pairs of sweatpants and a few old T-shirts since they were the cheapest as he walked to the counter.  
  
"Are you ready to check out?" She asked, not looking up from the pages.  
  
"Yes.." He replied quietly as she began to ring items up,  finally looking up from her magazine as she blinked a bit "I don't think I've ever seen you around here, Are you new in town?" She'd ask as she began taking the tags off things with scissors.   
  
"Um, Yeah." He admitted shyly, he knew that he looked out of place but he never would have thought it was this bad.  
  
"I'm sure you'll like it here." She said before holding out her hand "I'm Chie."  
  
Akechi  felt nervous as he slowly took her hand in return "Goro Akechi."  
  
She paused for a minute, seeming to be thinking of something as she let go and returned to the tag stripping.   
  
"I see, your total is 15.97$" She said as she waited for payment, Akechi took out his wallet and counted exact change, which he usually didn't do. He handed her the bills and small other pieces of currency. As she rang it up, putting the receipt in the bag.   
  
"Thank's for buying, and I hope you like it here!" She waved happily as Akechi turned to leave, he waved back with the best smile he could muster to be polite as Adachi's head went up at the door opening.   
  
 _"Did you get what you needed?"_ He asked as Akechi only nodded, making sure his wallet was secure in his pocket.  
  
 _"Good, there's somewhere we need to go before we find a place to stay for the night."_    
  
Akechi was going to question him, but before he could open his mouth Adachi had already began moving, so he followed without a word.   
  
The rest of the walk down the old road was kept in silence, the wind blowing as Akechi began thinking.  
  
Why couldn't he have just got shot somewhere Fatal? Or was the intention that day not to kill, but scar him?   
  
There were so many questions that didn't have answers, and his inner Detective was going insane trying to figure them out, before he promptly smacked into a light pole that he somehow didn't notice.   
  
As he fell to the pavement he saw a sign that read:  
  
 _"Tarot Readings"_  
  
Above a brick storefront whose inside was shrouded by mystery thanks to heavy purple curtains that draped the windows and door. He slowly got up to a disapproving Adachi.   
  
 _"Watch out kid, you're going to get yourself killed."_  
  
Akechi rolled his eyes slightly at him as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Why are we here? Aren't these things scams?"  
  
 _"Usually, but this is important right now. And I guarantee after your results, you wont have to pay. So just do it."_  
  
Akechi wanted to question, but if this really was as important as he said, he'd trust him.   
  
After all, if anyone else had a basic guardian following them around, wouldn't they listen to them without question as well?   
  
The first thing Akechi smelled once inside was incense that smelled like Cherry. The place was decorated with the same purple curtains as the window, and it was overbearingly dim.  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked from the other room "I'm sorry to say but we're closed right now-" He stopped as soon as he was in view, it was the same grey haired man from the train.  
  
Akechi began to feel uncomfortable as the man walked over, standing right in front of him as he looked right at Adachi, who nodded at him in response.   
Could this man see him? Were they related? Did they know each other? That among various other questions began to plague Akechi's mind as the man finally spoke.   
  
"I knew you were important..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikeesss man. I'm SO Sorry I haven't updated this fic in FOREVER. But Senior Year of HS is really kicking my ass, Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter!))


End file.
